


A Reflection Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Incest Mention, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nyssa and Ann get 'freaky'.RP Fic.





	A Reflection Of Love

Nyssa knocked on the door of the Talbot estate. For once she hadn't announced her intention to visit...because well... truth be told she was acting on completely the spur of the moment. She waited for the door to open, fully intending to 'jump' the person who answered it be it Ann, her fiancé or her mother in law. She was horny and neither Tegan nor Leytan were in easy reach. Ann had moved to open the door. 

"Nyssa?"

Nyssa's response had been a lusty purr and then to all but grab Ann and pull her into a very hot kiss, not even caring that they were stood on the doorstep in full view of any passer-by. Ann emitted a tiny squeak, then pulled Nyssa inside, shutting and locking the door even as the kiss deepened. Nyssa murred and pressed Ann back against the door pinning her there as they kissed.

"So Horny for you my sexy twin."

"I can tell... shall we go to bed?"

"Oh, we could just get naked, use our clothes for a 'mattress' and be scandalous and do it here on the floor..."

"I... don't think that would be such a good idea... mum has her manager coming home."

Nyssa mewed sadly.

"Well then what about the hedge maze lets go in there I do it...I feel the need to be kinky and just doing in a bed just won't do it for me..."

She murred. 

"The maze might work..."

Nyssa purred.

"Then lead the way, my sexy and though you'll never admit it...just as dirty and kinky as me, twin."

She teased softly. Ann smiled and held a hand out to Nyssa. Nyssa smiled and took it.

"Go on tell me I'm wrong...."

She teased lovingly as they walked to the maze.

"Look me in the eyes and say you’re not just as dirty and just as kinky as I am."

"Oh I'm not saying a word."

Ann teased, leading Nyssa out to the maze. 

"Find me... if you can."

She had smirked, kissing Nyssa before disappearing into the maze, all but laughing even as she made her way to the middle. Nyssa gasped and laughed. She took off into the maze in pursuit of Ann. Ann was waiting, naked for Nyssa. Nyssa smirked and purred softly at this sight. 

"Happy now?"

Nyssa smirked and quickly discarded her own clothes.

"Oh yes."

She purred slowly walking towards Ann.

"You?"

"With you? Always."

Nyssa smiled and gently took Ann's face in her hands and kissed her. Ann murred even as she responded. Nyssa murred and began trailing her lips over Ann's face and throat.

"So sexy...so damn sexy..."

"I'm glad you think so..."

Nyssa smiled and began to use her fingers to lightly tease Ann's nipples as her tongue played with Ann's. Ann mewed softly. 

"You like that?"

Nyssa mewed softly. 

"Yes?"

Nyssa smiled and kept playing with her doppelganger's breasts.

"Shame your mum’s managers are coming...I'd like nothing better than for us to walk through the house buck naked just to see your mum yearning to have both of us." 

"Maybe after they leave?"

Nyssa smirked.

"You want your mom's tongue up your pussy again don't you."

She purred. 

"Like that's a surprise?"

Nyssa smiled.

"It's naughty, dirty & sexually exciting..."

She purred.

"I'd love to watch you commit incest...mmmm I'd love to join in with you and slide my tongue in there with yours at the same time."

"Maybe once we finish here."

Ann teased, moments from coming apart. Nyssa smiled.

"Sounds like a plan..."

She purred. Ann had murred, soon crying out and coming apart.


End file.
